To Say "I Love You"
by nsane1
Summary: Roxton and Marguerite have a few...problems


Summary: Roxton and Marguerite have a few...problems.   
Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. I just borrowed them and I made them play nice. The words at the end are a poem I wrote.   
Author's note: Please be nice! This is my first try with The Lost World fanfic, and I could be doing it entirely wrong, and I know R/M has been done many times, but in my opinion, I can't get enough of them. So please review! 

**_To Say "I Love You"_**

"Roxton! John, would you please slow down?" Marguerite nearly had to run to keep up, which made her bad mood worse. "Honestly, it's not like we have to be anyplace." 

"I'd like to get back to the treehouse tonight, if possible," Roxton answered, annoyed at Marguerite. She had slowed them down all day, first looking at some jewels, then others. His only satisfaction was that none of the were worth keeping. 

"John, you know the treehouse is another half-day's walk, and no one's expecting us until tomorrow, at the earliest!" Marguerite reminded him. When he didn't look like he had any inclination of slowing down, she announced, "Well, you may continue on, but I am staying right here!" 

Roxton turned around to see that she had sat down on a rock, crossed her arms, and was staring him down, waiting for him to make the next move. "Fine, then. You stay here, and I'll go back. You were only slowing me down, anyway." He could see that had hurt her a bit, which was exactly what he had intended. Unfortunately, it didn't hurt her enough for her to keep walking. 

"That sounds like the perfect plan to me. I will see you tomorrow, at the treehouse." And with that, she turned around and refused to look or speak to him again. 

Roxton crashed through the woods, oblivious to the fact that there were dangerous things in the jungle that might be following his noise. Why did that woman have to be so damned infuriating? It was her fault they were out here anyway; she had wanted to search through a new network of caves rumored to have priceless jewels, and she had dragged him along with her. And now, she was complaining she was tired? It was her own fault. And she would be fine in the jungle, all by herself, at night. She was capable of protecting herself. 

Marguerite hadn't moved from her rock, trying to convince herself that she would be fine in the jungle, all by herself, at night. She was capable of protecting herself. Hadn't she many times before? She certainly didn't need a big, maddening brute like Lord John Roxton around her to feel safe. He did more harm than good, anyway, walking way too fast when he knew she had been climbing around the caves all day while he had been standing watch. As if she needed anyone to stand watch; she had been perfectly willing to go on her own. But no, the man had to insist on coming, and then he complained that she was slowing him down? She didn't need him. Marguerite began to shiver as the sun began to set. 

Roxton imagined Marguerite shivering as the sun began to set. He was a it cold, himself; he could only imagine how cold she must be. With a heavy sigh, he set back for where he had left Marguerite. He didn't hate her that much. He had insisted on coming on her little trip, and he had known what he was getting himself into. He shouldn't have yelled at her, and he shouldn't have walked so fast. On the way back, he began to collect wood. 

Marguerite put her pack down on the rock, and began to collect wood. She ignored the tears that slipped down her face, only brushing the angrily away when they began to annoy her. No matter how much she didn't want to admit it, she needed Roxton. She just didn't feel as safe without him. And perhaps she shouldn't have insisted on looking at every single potential jewel on their way out of the cave. And she probably shouldn't have been so nasty to him for wanting to come on the trip with her. She knew he just wanted to protect her, and that made her feel wanted, no matter how infuriating it was. Giving up on the fire, she sat back down on the rock, buried her face in her arms, and started to cry. 

Roxton came upon the rock, heart sinking as he saw Marguerite huddled on top of it, shoulders shaking, and obviously crying. "Hello, Marguerite, I thought you might be cold." 

"Damn well I am!" she said, turning away and wiping the tears away so he wouldn't see them. Regretting her harsh words, she swallowed her pride and said, "Thank you for coming back." 

Roxton had been ready with a harsh retort when he heard her uncharacteristically vulnerable apology, and said only, "It's unsafe to be in the jungle alone at night. For you and for me." 

Marguerite turned and gave him a small, hesitant smile. "Well, shall we make camp? Or do you want to press on for awhile longer?" 

Roxton considered the offer. "No, I think you're right; we can make camp here. In fact, why don't you rest while I set up camp, since I made you walk so fast?" 

"My, Lord Roxton, what a gallant gesture!" Marguerite exclaimed, mood improving rapidly. "But I think I'm perfectly able to help." A large yawn belied her readiness. 

"Oh, no, madam, I insist!" Roxton said, taking her hand and helping her to sit against a tree like a true gentleman. She finally relaxed against the tree, closing her eyes. "Miss Krux, have I told you how beautiful you are?" 

"Not today," she murmered quietly, smiling and patting the ground beside her. "Why don't you sit with me for awhile? Surely, you don't need to set up camp right away." 

"Well, I do believe I'll take your suggestion," he agreed, sitting down beside her. He was surprised when she leaned against him, but immediately took advantage of the fact by putting his arm around her. She cuddled into him comfortably. 

"You know, I'm not entirely sure this is proper," Marguerite said softly, not sounding like she cared. "Have I thanked you yet for coming with me today?" 

"You just did," he told her, letting her figure out what he meant. "You know, Marguerite, you really are beautiful." 

"You said that already today," she whispered. 

"Why can't I say it again? It's true," he mock-protested, drawing her in closer to him. "You are the most beautiful woman in all of London. In fact, the most beautiful woman in all the world." 

"Stop it, John. You're embarrasing me," Marguerite said, face hot. 

"Sorry, my lady," he replied. "What would you rather us talk about? I personally prefer the subject of love." 

When she didn't answer, he worried the moment before he looked down and saw that she was fast asleep. He really had tired her out. Being extra careful not to wake her, he lay her gently down on his jacket, and then covered her with a blanket. 

"Goodnight, Marguerite." 

********************************************************__

_I'd like to say "I love you"_   
_But now, you're asleep_   
_I'd like to undertand you_   
_But your thoughts are too deep_   
_I'd like to protect you_   
_But you push me away_   
_I'd like to have you at night_   
_But you hate me by day_   
_I'd like to hold you_   
_But you shudder at my touch_   
_I'd like to push you away_   
_But it would hurt us too much___

_I know you'd like to be happy_   
_But happiness you can't seem to find_   
_I know you'd like to be stronger_   
_But it isn't all in your mind_   
_I know you'd like to be needed_   
_But you don't know you already are_   
_I know you'd like to be loved_   
_But you're already someone's star_   
_I know you'd like to cry_   
_But you can't let me see you weep_   
_I know you'd like to say "I love you"_   
_But you've fallen asleep_


End file.
